Honeymoon in Paris
by JoolsFan
Summary: Honeymoon fic. The story continues! Thank you everyone for your helpful suggestions. Feedback is of course still welcome...
1. What to do for lunch on your honeymoon

Honeymoon in Paris - by JoolsFan  
  
PG-13... for obvious reasons (I mean, it's a HONEYMOON story!)  
  
In Victor/Victoria (great Julie-movie!) Julie's character Victoria and her friend Toddy are staying at the Monceau hotel in Paris. No idea if it's a real hotel but they make it sound (and look) classy and the movie is set in the same time frame... so I thought I'd steal the name.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun was high up in the sky, sparkling off the dome of the Sacré Coeur, and setting al the other sights of Paris in a glorious golden light. Despite nature's best efforts to tempt the occupants to come outside, the curtains of the honeymoon suite at the Monceau Hôtel were still closed. Only a small ray of sunlight managed to peak through an opening in the curtains, landing on the large bed, where two shapes could be made out under the sheets, their heads resting close together on one pillow.  
  
"Georg?" Maria's voice sounded lazy, relaxed.  
  
"Mmmmm....." Georg answered, as languidly as his wife.  
  
"What do you want to do about lunch?"  
  
"Well.... what we did for breakfast seems just fine to me."  
  
Maria smiled. "Ah.. me too.... but.... I'm hungry, I'd like to have some actual food...."  
  
This made Georg look up in mock surprise. "You mean I cannot satisfy you?"  
  
Maria's cheeks coloured slightly. She enjoyed this playful, sexy banter as much as Georg, but she couldn't help blushing occasionally - which only made her more desirable in his eyes.  
  
"More than anything, darling. Every part of me.. except for my stomach." She giggled and kissed him playfully on the nose.  
  
"Mmm, I bet I can take care of that as well," he joked, and pulling the sheets over their heads completely, he hugged her to him in a tight embrace and smothered her giggles with kisses.  
  
****  
  
A while later - let's not be so crass as to say how much later, exactly - Georg and Maria emerged out of their suite, dressed and freshened up, to go downstairs for lunch. As Georg closed the door behind him, he noticed the 'Do Not Disturb" sign which hung from the doorknob. "Do you think we can safely remove this," he asked Maria with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
She nodded. "Just don't lose it... we'll be needing it again," she replied with a straight face. Georg grinned, and hung the sign on the inside of the door.  
  
When a maid saw them walk past and noticed that the sign was gone from their door, she shook her head in wonder. Newlyweds.. The "Do Not Disturb" sign had hung on the doorknob for three days straight. Quickly, she took her chance, and let herself into the room to change the towels and bed before the occupants would be back.  
  
While waiting for their lunch to arrive, Maria asked: "Should we go out this afternoon? After all, we ARE in Paris. .." Georg raised an eyebrow at her. "We are? I hadn't noticed..." They smiled together, shortly lost in each other's eyes.  
  
Then, he turned serious. "Yes, I think we should. There are many things here I want to show you, Maria."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it. Not that I haven't enjoyed our honeymoon so far, darling, but I would really love to see the view from the Eiffel Tower."  
  
They shared a chuckle again, and Georg took Maria's hand in his. He lifted her hand to his face and pressed his lips to her fingers. "No view can beat the one I have at this very moment," he whispered at her. Their gaze locked and they remained sitting very closely, until a waiter brought their food and the spell was temporarily broken.  
  
****  
  
Author's Comments:  
  
Okay, so that's a first chapter for a honeymoon fic... But now I'm stuck. I've actually been to Paris myself, and even though it's very pretty, I can't imagine what would be keeping Georg and Maria there for 'over a month'. (Well I CAN, actually, but they don't allow NC-17 fiction on ff.net, LOL, and DisneyLand Paris didn't exist in the 1930's.) Besides, even if I would be describing them visiting all the sites, this fic would end up reading like a travel brochure, which you can all pick up at your local travel agent, so there's no need for me to write it.  
  
So guys, help me out here.  
  
WHAT were they DOING there all the time? What's the STORY?? Help would be appreciated.  
  
Thanks! JoolsFan 


	2. Sightseeing

Thanks to all of you for your feedback and helpful suggestions. I'm not going to use them all - obviously, 'cause in that case they'd be staying in Paris for a year. But some of the suggestions might work out wonderfully in other fics. so. I'm not done writin' just yet!! JoolsFan  
  
Chapter 2 - Sightseeing  
  
When they finally got outside in the warm Paris sun, Maria was overwhelmed by the beauty of the city. She'd never been outside of Austria, and although Vienna and even Salzburg held their share of interesting sights, they could not compare to the splendour of Paris.  
  
She had been eager to see the view from the Eiffel Tower, but Georg told her he wanted to save that for later.  
  
"It's so much nicer when you can see all the sights you've been to from up high," he explained to her. She saw his point, and was happy enough to discover the city from the ground first.  
  
They decided not to take part in any guided tours. All the tours seemed to want to cover as much as possible of Paris in one day. Why hurry, they reasoned, when they had all the time in the world? Besides... They didn't want to pin themselves down to a schedule. What if, for example, Maria forgot her purse and they urgently needed to return to the hotel room to fetch it? That might take all afternoon...  
  
So, they easily took their time, strolling down the Champs Elysées arm in arm, wandering from the portrait painters in Montmartre up the stairs of the Sacré Coeur, spending hours admiring the architecture of the Nôtre Dame and shopping for souvenirs for the children in Lafayette's department store.  
  
The Louvre took them a whole day. Maria had never imagined the size of the museum and even though she knew little about art, she enjoyed looking at the different paintings and sculptures.  
  
When they reached the Mona Lisa, Maria couldn't hide a hint of disappointment.  
  
"It's a pretty painting, surely," she said to Georg, cocking her head slightly at it. "But it's so small! I'd expected something, well.. .. more impressive!"  
  
Georg chuckled.  
  
"Personally, I don't see what all the fuss is about," he said, as he walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. "The most beautiful smile in the world is right here in my arms!" And he kissed her neck in the middle of the museum.  
  
Maria blushed, at the compliment as much as at his caress.  
  
"Georg...People are watching," she warned softly, and edged away from him a bit.  
  
"What if they are.. I'm allowed to kiss my wife, aren't I?" he whispered onto her soft skin. Then, realising it was indeed rather crowded around them, he moved to stand next to her. Not wanting to break the contact completely, he still kept one arm around her, and with a last look at the Mona Lisa, they walked on to the next painting.  
  
****  
  
The Eiffel Tower proved to be everything Maria had anticipated. As it towered over everything, they'd already seen it from a distance several times, but when they got out of the taxi which took them to the actual site, it seemed even bigger than she had imagined. The metal structure itself was very impressive, if maybe not really pretty, from up close, and she almost fell backward while letting her gaze travel ever higher to its top.  
  
"How high is it again," she asked, leaning into Georg while still looking up.  
  
"It's 300 meters," he answered. "It's not the highest building in the world anymore, the Crysler and Empire State Buildings in New York are higher now. But it's impressive enough anyway, I think."  
  
Maria nodded in agreement.  
  
"Come," said Georg, and putting his hand on the small of her back, guided her to the entrance.  
  
When they'd reached the top platform, the view of the city at their feet filled them with awe. The weather was still gorgeous, and the lowering sun gave a golden glow to the city, making it look like something from a fairy tale.  
  
"Look, the Sacré Coeur," pointed Maria enthusiastically, spotting the dome which shone orange in the evening sun. "Oh, and the Arc de Triomphe, and the Île de la Cité!" She flashed a happy smile at her husband. "Georg, you were right, it is so nice to see it all from up here!"  
  
Georg didn't quite know what entranced him more; the view of the dwarfed city at his feet, or the youthful, lively enthusiasm of his wife at the sight of it.  
  
As the sun lowered, they watched the lights of Paris popping up around them. Maria stood against the chest-high fence, a look of admiration on her face. Georg walked up next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and they stood together, enjoying the beautiful view without speaking.  
  
Maria broke the silence.  
  
"What's that dark spot over there," she asked, gesturing with her hand toward a distant area where there were no lights twinkling.  
  
"I think the Bois de Boulogne, the forest," Georg replied. "The countryside around the city should be quite pretty as well."  
  
An idea formed in his head.  
  
"Maria," he asked.  
  
"Mmm," she murmured in return.  
  
"We could go out in the country tomorrow, if you'd like? I mean, we don't have to stay in the city all the time. Maybe, go for a nice, quiet picnic?"  
  
"That's a wonderful idea," she agreed.  
  
Georg squeezed her tighter to him.  
  
"We should leave early then, tomorrow, so maybe we should go back to the hotel. Get an early night?"  
  
She half turned so that she faced him.  
  
"That, Captain, might be the best suggestion you have made today." And, laughing at his surprised expression at her suggestive look, she tugged him to the exit with her. 


	3. Picnic Time!

Thanks to Gina E for the picnic suggestion!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3 - Picnic time!  
  
"This really was a good idea," Maria commented, as she popped a strawberry into her mouth.  
  
They were sitting on a large blanket, on which the remainders of a picnic were spread out. Plates covered with crumbs, empty cups and crumpled napkins were the silent witnesses of a delicious lunch. The staff at the hotel had really gone out of their way to cram a picnic basket to capacity with delightful sandwiches, cold meat, sweet cakes and fruit.  
  
"I'm glad the French countryside meets your approval, Fräulein," Georg answered.  
  
"Well, it's not the Alps," Maria mused. But looking around at the gently sloping hills, dotted with groups of trees, and the slowly flowing river, she admitted: "But it is quite gorgeous all the same."  
  
Georg edged closer to her and kissed her neck.  
  
"Not as gorgeous as you, my dear," he murmured onto her skin.  
  
The feel of his warm breath on her skin immediately sent a jolt of pleasure down Maria's spine. She turned to face him and put a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"I'm glad we came out here," she told him. "Paris is really beautiful, but it's crowded, too. This is so nice, and quiet." She looked around with a satisfied smile on her face.  
  
Georg leaned into her for another kiss.  
  
"Uhuh, this is a quiet spot," he said, only for a moment lifting his lips from hers. "I haven't seen anyone all morning." He deepened his kiss, putting an arm around Maria to pull her closer.  
  
She moaned softly, meeting his kiss. "And what do you mean to say by that, Captain," Maria asked huskily, hardly breaking apart.  
  
"Nothing," he said lowly, but as his eyes met hers, they told a different story, and still kissing, Georg pulled Maria down on top of him and silenced her protests with his lips.  
  
****  
  
Hours later, Maria opened her eyes, slowly waking up from a peaceful slumber. Her head was on Georg's chest and she snuggled closer to him, revelling in his closeness. She blinked, and then looked around in disorientation. The picnic basket came in to focus, and reality slowly came back to her. They'd dozed off in the warm afternoon sun. Maria's cheeks flushed at the memory of the heated embrace that had preceded their little nap, and she quickly looked around to see if they were still alone. Having determined that they were, she quietly sat up. She buttoned up the top of her blouse and tried to straighten some of the creases out of her skirt. Looking around, she saw her jacket and shoes discarded on the other side of the blanket.  
  
She looked down at Georg. He was still sleeping, and she enjoyed just sitting next to him silently, looking at his content face.  
  
A gust of wind blew one of the napkins away, and while Maria made a grab for it, she noticed that the temperature had dropped quite a bit while they were dozing. She looked up and registered for the first time that the sky had gone dark with clouds. More wind, blowing harder now, tugged at her blouse and hair and she really started to feel cold.  
  
"Georg," she whispered, bending over him and kissing his cheek. He woke up and looked at her, with that slightly annoyed look of one being awoken from a wonderful nap.  
  
"The weather has changed. I think we should be getting back to the car," Maria explained with an apologetic smile.  
  
He sat up and yawned, taking Maria's hand and bringing it to his lips. He shook his head to clear away the last shreds of sleep and looked around. Noticing the grey sky and chilly wind, he got up.  
  
"You're right," he said, stifling another yawn. "Let's just hope we get to the car before the storm really breaks loose."  
  
Together, they collected the plates and bowls into the basket. As Maria folded up the blanket and placed it on top, she felt the first drops of rain on her face.  
  
"Oh oh. There goes the chance to make it to the car dry," she sighed.  
  
As they started to walk along the river in the direction where they'd left the car, the rain started coming down in earnest. The wind kept getting stronger, and Maria winced as a bright flash of lightning was almost immediately followed by a loud thunderclap. She had no problems with thunderstorms when she was high and dry in a safe house, but she knew that being out in the open field during one was not quite as pleasant.  
  
Georg obviously shared that thought and gestured to the right with his head.  
  
"The car is way too far away in this weather. I think I saw some kind of shed, or a cabin, when we came this way."  
  
He practically had to yell to get over the noise the wind, thunder and rain were making by now. Maria nodded, and he took her hand and led her away from the river.  
  
Indeed, after a few more minutes they reached a small cabin. It looked rather shabby and disused, but any roof over their heads would do at this point. Maria tugged at the doorknob, but the door was either locked or jammed.  
  
Georg motioned for her to stand aside and slammed his shoulder into the door. It gave way with a load crack, causing Georg to tumble over the doorstep, barely managing to remain standing. Maria quickly followed him inside and shut the door behind them, glad to be out of the streaming rain. 


	4. Keeping Warm

Chapter 4 - Keeping Warm  
  
"Must be an old cabin people used for going hunting or something," Georg commented as he looked around the room at the simple wooden chairs and open fireplace.  
  
"Well, whatever it was, it obviously hasn't been used in years. Look at the filth!" Maria pointed to a window, which had no drapes, but was still quite impossible to see through.  
  
She put the picnic basket down and shook out her skirt. Water dripped all around her. Georg turned to look at her and laughed as he saw the slightly annoyed expression on her face.  
  
"Don't you laugh at me," she told him, but looking up, she couldn't stop herself from laughing as well.  
  
"You look like a drowned cat," she told him, hiccoughing with giggles, as she eyed his dripping hair and shirt which clung to his chest. When she saw him raise his eyebrows at her remark in mock warming, she couldn't help but double over in laughter.  
  
"You seem to think this is rather funny," he asked, trying to hide his own amusement.  
  
Maria kept giggling. "Well, look at us," she gestured at their dripping clothes. Still laughing a bit, she took her soaked jacket off and looked around for somewhere to put it. One of the dirty chairs would have to do, she decided, hanging it over the chair's back.  
  
She turned to Georg. "Why don't you take off your jacket... " she began, but stopped when she saw the intense look he was giving her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She followed his stare and looked down at herself. Her white blouse and thin silk slip were clinging to her body, completely soaked, and - as she discovered with a small stab of embarrassment - also completely see- through.  
  
Wrapping her arms around herself in a vain attempt to stop him from staring, she looked back into his eyes. He saw that she was blushing, which he found greatly amusing.  
  
"My my, Fräulein," he clicked his tongue as he walked up to her. "What a pity you weren't wearing this the first time you fell into the lake!" He laughed as he saw her colouring even more, turning crimson.  
  
"I thought I made both you and myself quite uncomfortable enough that day, without such a revealing outfit," she muttered back at him, vividly remembering the fight they'd had over the children.  
  
"Well, let's say that you opened my eyes, and that had nothing to do with your clothing," he told her, suddenly serious. "I still thank you for that, Maria."  
  
Maria shook her head in silence. She still thought Georg gave her far too much credit for the way his relationship with the children had changed.  
  
"All you needed was a little push in the right direction," she insisted.  
  
"Mmmm," he murmured noncommittally. He would always be grateful to her and she'd always insist he greatly overestimated what she had done, and he knew he would just have to accept her modesty on the subject.  
  
"Well, let's try to get comfortable," Georg changed the subject, tearing his eyes away from Maria. "There's wood in the fireplace, I'll see if I can get a fire going."  
  
While Georg rummaged around in the fireplace, Maria investigated the cabin. It wasn't very big, and most of the furniture had been cleaned out, apart from the chairs and a rough wooden table. There was a small bed, but it was only a wooden frame - no mattress. She did find a few pillows and stuffy blankets at the bottom of a closet though. They were a little smelly and the dust circled around her as she pulled them out of the closet, but at least they were dry - which was quite an improvement on what they were wearing at the moment.  
  
She walked back to the fireplace, where Georg had managed to get a small, smoking fire going.  
  
"The wood is dank, it's not really burning well, but it'll have to do," he said, turning round to face her.  
  
"I found these. Not much, but we'll be able to get warm." She held out the blankets to him.  
  
He pulled a face in disgust at the dusty things and sighed. "Well, it's better than nothing," he agreed with Maria.  
  
He took the pillows out of her hands and spread them over the floor in front of the fire, then covered them with one of the blankets, trying to make the best of what they had.  
  
When he was done, he looked up at Maria and saw a small smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. Glad that she was able to see the humour in their situation, he made a grand gesture with his arm toward the floor.  
  
"Voila, Madame.. Your bed is made," he said with a fake French accent and a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Ah, merci monsieur," she answered, eyes equally twinkling. She walked up to him and kissed him. He put his arms around her, but grimaced when he felt how cold she had become.  
  
"We should get out of these wet clothes," he said rightly, and putting the deed to the word, started unbuttoning Maria's blouse. He peeled the wet material away from her and flung it over another chair. He saw her shiver.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked suggestively, knowing the shiver had not been caused by the temperature.  
  
"I'm heating up," she answered with a straight face, and started fussing with the buttons of his shirt. He grinned and quickly helped her to get the rest of their wet clothes off.  
  
When the last items of clothing had fallen to the floor in front of the fireplace, Georg scooped Maria up in his arms and laid her down on the makeshift bed. He grabbed one of the blankets and pulled it over them, snuggling close to her in the process.  
  
"I'm sorry it's not more comfortable," he apologized, his nose buried in her neck.  
  
"With you in it, any bed is comfortable to me," she murmured, pressing her lips to his face.  
  
He smiled and kissed her back, sliding his hand round her waist, but was unhappy when he felt how cold her skin still was under his hands.  
  
"Let me rub you warm," he said, and started moving his hands over her arms and shoulders. She sighed in contentment at his touch. However, he was quickly done with her arms, and moved his attention elsewhere. Her stomach, her thighs, her sides, her breasts all warmed up under the caress of his gentle hands.  
  
By now she wasn't at all cold at all anymore, but made no protests. On the contrary, her breathing fastened and she moved even closer toward him, their mouths finding each other in a passionate kiss. She put her arms around him and pulled him close to her, completely forgetting the little cabin and dusty blankets.  
  
And while the rain and wind tormented the outside world, the temperature inside the cabin rose as Georg and Maria found the perfect way to keep each other warm. 


	5. Lost and Found

Were there car-rental companies in the 1930's?? I'm not sure, but I am too lazy to try and find out, so please just be with me and believe that there were. At least one. In Paris.  
  
*Tiny Victor/Victoria joke / reference included. At no extra charge! *  
  
Please bear with the long Georg-and-Maria-free intro to this chapter. It's going somewhere good, I promise!  
  
JoolsFan  
  
Chapter 5 - Lost and Found  
  
"Bon soir, Michel! Ready for the night shift?" Alain started pulling on his coat just as Michel walked around the counter into the hotel reception area.  
  
"Oui, hopefully nice and quiet as usual," Michel answered, nodding at the book he just put down on the desk behind the counter. "Anything I should know about?" He took off his coat and shook the rain off it.  
  
"Well, Monsieur and Madame Juilliard have checked in again this afternoon. That makes six times this year," said Alain, while buttoning up. "Oh, and Captain and Baroness von Trapp have rented a car for the day, but they have not returned yet. They were planning to go in the direction of Corbeil, on a picnic." He looked outside at the rain, which was still fiercely hitting the windows as the wind blew the water almost horizontal. "You don't suppose anything happened to them in this weather, do you?"  
  
"It's only a storm," Michel shrugged. "Not a flood. They're probably only drowning in each other's eyes, I've never seen a couple so completely in love before." He smiled wistfully. "But I'll keep an eye on the door. I'm sure they'll be in soon."  
  
"All right, thank you. Bon soir then," and pressing his hat tightly on his head, Alain ventured out into the downpour.  
  
Hours passed and Michel's wish for a nice quiet night seemed to be granted. He was engrossed in his book and drank cups and cups of black coffee to stay awake. Occasionally, a night-revelling guest would come in, and judging by their appearances, the rain was still coming down steadily. The wind seemed to be dropping though.  
  
When two men in long coats and wearing elegant hats walked in, Michel greeted "Bon soir, Count Grazinski, bon soir, Monsieur Todd." The count was something of a celebrity in Paris and Michel treated him with respect. The gentlemen nodded back at him and quickly walked on to the elevators.  
  
Temporarily distracted from his book, Michel watched the elevator go up. Just then, Madame and Monsieur Juilliard walked in, looking particularly wet and tired.  
  
"Bon soir Michel, can we have our key please? Room 435, as usual."  
  
"Oui monsieur, just one moment. Isn't the weather just terrible tonight?" Michel chatted pleasantly, as he reached around for the key.  
  
"We just came from Evry, it was even worse there," remarked Monsieur Juilliard. "They said it was worst in Corbeil, we heard that lightning struck the church tower there."  
  
At hearing the mention of Corbeil, Michel remembered what Alain had said about the Von Trapps. He looked at the numbers on the board and saw the key to the Honeymoon suite still dangling from its hook.  
  
He turned around and handed Monsieur Juilliard his key, mumbling a goodnight wish.  
  
Glancing at the clock, which announced to the world that it was nearly 3 a.m., a strange feeling came over him. So the weather was even worse in Corbeil. What if something really had happened to the Captain and the Baroness?  
  
***  
  
"Where are you going," asked Baroness von Trapp as she felt her husband softly slide out of her arms.  
  
"I thought you were still sleeping," whispered the Captain.  
  
"I am.." said Maria, keeping her eyes closed to shut out the soft light of dawn.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute. I'm just going to use the eh, wonderful bathroom facilities." With a soft kiss to Maria's forehead, Georg got out of what had served as a bed that night.  
  
Maria turned onto her back and stretched her hands above her head. The few pillows had hardly been able to disguise how hard the wooden floor of the cabin was, and she felt a bit stiff. She smiled though, as she remembered how Georg had made her forget about their unusual surroundings the night before. She looked up when she heard him come in.  
  
"The weather has cleared up," Georg announced as he closed the door behind him, coming back from the old-fashioned outhouse. "But it is rather cold out."  
  
"Let me warm you up." Maria turned back the blanket in an invitation for him to join her again. Looking at her tousled hair, the soft, loving look in her eyes and her bare arms and shoulders, he didn't have to think twice. He snuggled close to her and she put her arms around him. The feel of his cool skin on her own woke her up completely, making her realise something.  
  
"You're not going to believe this," Maria said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm hungry.. " She pulled an apologetic face at his disappointed look.  
  
"What am I doing wrong?" Georg looked up at the ceiling in mock despair. "Every time I have my beautiful wife in my arms on our honeymoon, all she can think of is food!"  
  
Maria giggled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just insatiable." She gave him a suggestive look, which was made all the more charming by her slightly colouring cheeks.  
  
"I think I know the feeling," the Captain murmured lowly, and kissing her hungrily, they proceeded to satisfy their appetites.  
  
***  
  
"Yes, this is the car," the tall policeman concluded after comparing the licencse plate to his notes. "But where in the world are the Von Trapps?"  
  
He looked around in wonder, and when he saw no sign of life, looked at his collegue in the hope of finding an answer there.  
  
The shorter one of the two Gendarmes had a slightly keener expression. He pointed in the general direction of the river.  
  
"I see smoke there, but I don't believe there are any farms around here." He bit his lower lip thinking. "Isn't that where Mussard's old cabin is?"  
  
He gestured to Fabrice - for that was the tall gendarme's name - to follow him and briskly started walking in the directon of the cabin.  
  
***  
  
"That was better than food," Maria murmured contently, and put her head on her husband's chest with a satisfied sigh.  
  
Georg only smiled in agreement. He brought up his hand to her face and caressed her cheek. He wished they could stay like this for hours, enjoying the warm afterglow of lovemaking and just holding Maria close to him, but he knew they couldn't. He shifted slightly so he could stroke her back, and kissed her nose.  
  
"We should go back, you know," he said reluctantly.  
  
"I know. Somebody at the hotel might miss us." Maria agreed, but showed no intention of moving.  
  
"No they won't," Georg mused.  
  
And was proven extremely wrong, when the door opened and two gendarmes appeared in the doorframe. 


	6. Room Service

Mmmm. I really felt like I manoeuvred myself into an impossible position here, 'cause for 3 days I wasn't able to think of what should happen next. (That's the problem with publishing as you go along. Next story I swear I'll finish first before I put it up on ff.net!!)  
  
So this chapter came out a little forced, hope you'll like it anyway...  
  
Please let me know if I made a mess of things - but preferably with a suggestion of how to fix it, then! ;-)  
  
Thanks, Emilyn, for your very true comment - I fixed it!  
  
I'm not sure if this story is done now, or if there should be more... I'll think about that.  
  
JoolsFan  
  
Chapter 6 - Room Service  
  
For a second, a shocked silence filled the cabin. Georg and Maria stared at the gendarmes in horror, and it slowly dawned on Fabrice and his comrade that they had managed to find the missing Captain and Baroness von Trapp - but that they were not at all in need of being rescued.  
  
Suddenly, everybody moved at the same time. Maria and Georg grabbed at the blankets, pulling them close to cover themselves up. Maria's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and she wanted nothing more than to disappear under the blanket completely.  
  
Georg quickly recovered from the shock.  
  
"What are you doing here? Get out!" he shot at the two staring men, while sitting up to block Maria from sight as much as possible.  
  
Fabrice didn't know where to look. He glanced nervously around the cabin, hoping to avoid having to look at the couple in the makeshift bed or any of the clothes that were spread all around. Finally focusing on the ceiling, Fabrice managed a stuttered apology. He took a few nervous steps back, then grabbed his partner by the sleeve, dragged him backwards and slammed the door shut.  
  
That's a fine mess you got us into," Fabrice hissed at his partner as soon as the door of the cabin closed behind them.  
  
"Me?? YOU were the one who suggested we'd check Mussard's cabin!" Jean-Paul protested hotly. "Besides, how could we know they'd be, you know, like that?" He looked away uncomfortably.  
  
"We might have guessed," grumbled Fabrice, angry with himself. "Newlyweds, remember?" He stood thinking for a second and seemed to come to a conclusion.  
  
"All right. We'll wait a little while until they are dressed, then make sure it's really them so we can report to the chief that we found them, and then get out of here as fast as we can."  
  
As the door closed behind the gendarmes, Georg turned to Maria. She was sitting up, still clutching the blanket to her protectively and staring at him with wide eyes. Georg put his arms around her, and kissed her gently, his stern expression softening immediately as he saw her flushed face.  
  
"Are you alright?" he whispered softly, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Well, that was, eh, awkward to say the least," Maria said. She blinked her eyes as if she was only just realising what had happened. Shivering a bit, she bent over to look past Georg at the door. "What in the world are they doing here?"  
  
"Well," said Georg, "I suppose you were right. Somebody must have missed us so much that they warned the police about our 'disappearance'."  
  
Maria sighed. "If I wasn't so embarrassed I might even be flattered," she stated.  
  
They leaned in for another kiss and Georg felt Maria relax a bit while he held her close. She pulled back to look up, and she smiled a small, but reassuring smile at him. "I really thought there was nobody for miles around," she said, and shrugged. "Guess I was wrong about that!"  
  
"It could have been worse," said Georg.  
  
Maria gave him a blank stare.  
  
"What do you mean? I've never felt so embarrassed in my life!"  
  
Georg gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"They could have been here 15 minutes ago."  
  
And grinning as he saw Maria's eyes widening and her cheeks turning even redder, he got up and started getting dressed.  
  
***  
  
"You're quiet," Georg observed as he took a bite of his omelette. The dining room of the hotel was filled with softly murmuring guests, enjoying a late lunch.  
  
Maria looked up from her salad and nodded. "The hot shower made me a bit sleepy, I think. That wooden floor wasn't very comfortable, so I didn't sleep much last night, and I'm a little tired."  
  
"Not to mention shaken by a rather unusual experience," Georg added.  
  
"Yes, that too." She looked down at her plate, vividly recalling her embarrassment. "Aren't you tired then?" she asked.  
  
"No, not really. I slept like a baby," said Georg.  
  
"You would have." Maria smiled at him teasingly. "You're not so young you know, and all that exercise."  
  
"Surely you're not suggesting I'm old and worn," he said, trying to look stern and pointing at her with his fork. Because of the bits of egg dangling from it, this gesture didn't look quite as impressive as he'd hoped.  
  
"No, darling, I wouldn't dare! Only I thought that maybe you'd like to lie down a bit after lunch, like me. But of course with your incredible physical condition there's no need for an afternoon nap.." She looked at him quite innocently and took a bite of her salad.  
  
Georg looked at her over his raised fork. He put his hand down slowly, his eyes still fixed on her face, while she tried to pretend she didn't notice.  
  
"You know," Georg began while putting his hand to his mouth to cover a fake yawn. "I guess an afternoon nap might not be such a bad idea."  
  
"What, dear," asked Maria, turning her head to him, trying to look as if she hadn't been paying attention.  
  
But Georg was already standing up, holding the back of Maria's chair and extending his hand to help her up as well.  
  
"But the food.." Maria gestured at their plates, but allowed Georg to help her stand up from her chair. Georg placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the dining room.  
  
"We can get room service. And don't worry, they always knock, first!" 


	7. Surprise!

A/N:  
  
I thought I might declare this fic finished after Georg and Maria made it back safely from their perilous picnic trip ;-). But I got so many requests for more AND so many good suggestions with regard to what else they could be doing from you all, that I decided to go on! I'll try to work in as many of your ideas as possible.  
  
So thank you all for the wonderful feedback! (And keep it coming please.) JoolsFan  
  
Chapter 7 -Surprise!  
  
"Thank you," nodded Georg as the waiter placed his breakfast in front of him.  
  
The waiter walked around him and placed Maria's tray in front of her, as well. As she thanked him, Georg shot an enquiring look at the waiter. Almost impossible to notice, the waiter nodded reassuringly at him before turning around and walking away.  
  
Maria picked up her napkin and placed it in her lap.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked.  
  
Georg looked at her in surprise, then quickly tried to pull an innocent face.  
  
"What, darling?"  
  
"That look you exchanged with Guido?"  
  
"Look? What look?" Georg looked at her with a blank face, and started to butter a piece of toast.  
  
"You're up to something, I can feel it," she told him, and made a grimace at him. When he continued buttering, she sighed in defeat, knowing he wasn't about to tell her what was going on.  
  
"Maybe you're imagining things because you're hungry," Georg suggested, while nodding at the silver cover, which was still atop her plate.  
  
Maria actually wasn't very hungry at all, but took the cover off her plate anyway, figuring she could at least try a bit of toast. But instead of the toast and croissant she was expecting, a cream coloured envelope lay on the plate.  
  
'See! I knew you were conspiring about something with Guido," she exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
'I'm completely innocent," claimed Georg, looking at the envelope. "I have no idea where that came from." But inwardly he smiled. Maria never missed anything.  
  
She gave him a sideways glance before picking up the envelope and turning it around in her hands. There was nothing written on it, making it even more mysterious.  
  
"Go on, open it," urged Georg.  
  
Maria folded it open and found three pieces of paper inside. She took them out and saw that two looked like theatre tickets, and one was a note in a handwriting she recognised immediately as Georg's. She picked it up and started to read out loud.  
  
"My love, I cannot thank you enough for having brought music back into my life. Now let me bring some music into yours.  
  
I love you.  
  
Georg"  
  
Maria swallowed back the lump that had formed in her throat when she read the simple, honest statement. She looked up at Georg for a second before reading out what the tickets said.  
  
"Madame Butterfly... " she whispered. "Georg, these are for tonight!"  
  
His heart filled with joy as he saw her face. Loving music as she did, she had expressed her desire to go to the Opéra, but the receptionist had told them the performances were usually sold out months in advance. Georg however had pulled a few strings and managed to get the much-coveted tickets. Looking at Maria, he knew it had been worth the trouble. She was looking at the tickets with an expression of total admiration.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Georg said, putting his hand over hers.  
  
She bent over to him and kissed his lips.  
  
"I love you," she said simply.  
  
"And I you, Baroness. Now let's finish breakfast."  
  
*****  
  
Carefully, Georg fastened the last tiny velvet button. "Done," he announced, and took a step back. Slowly, Maria turned around to face him. She smiled a shy smile at him and bit her lower lip in expectation, while waiting for him to comment.  
  
"Beautiful," he whispered softly. "Maria, you are absolutely stunning."  
  
She smiled as a blush crept up to her cheeks. She stroked the material lovingly and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She felt the same kind of surprise she had experienced when she'd looked at herself in her wedding dress. Was this really her?  
  
The mirror reflected a beautiful young woman, her eyes sparkling, her skin glowing, and looking gorgeous and sophisticated in a dark blue velvet evening gown. It was sleeveless with a v-neckline and a deep v on her back, too. The cut was sleek and fitting, flaring out into a slightly wider skirt, which swayed around her legs beautifully as she turned around.  
  
"It's not too revealing, is it," she asked, cocking her head sideways and taking another critical look. She wasn't used to wearing dresses like this and slid her hand over her bare arm, trying to get used to the idea.  
  
Georg walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Not at all," he reassured her. "It's just right." He kissed her on her top of her head, looking into her eyes in the mirror.  
  
"That red one you tried on.... Now THAT was revealing!" He grinned at the memory of it.  
  
Maria cringed in embarrassment. The saleswoman at Lafayette's had urged her to try it on, even though Maria didn't much like the look of it on the hanger. The bright red dress had exposed so much of her shoulders, back and cleavage that she'd hardly dared come out of the fitting room. Georg had looked at it, walked up to her, whispered something in her ear that made her blush as red as the dress, and she'd turned around immediately to take it off.  
  
But the blue one was exactly right indeed. Maria took a last look at the mirror and then turned around to her husband.  
  
"You look very handsome too, Captain," she complimented him on his suit.  
  
"Thank you dear. But somehow, I don't think all eyes will be on me tonight." He smiled at her and offered her his arm.  
  
"Come, Madame," he said, while leading her out of the room. "Your taxi is waiting."  
  
****  
  
Maria looked around in awe at the large baroque reception hall of the Opéra. The size of the building, and even this hall, were overwhelming. The design was sumptuous, with a lot of gold leaf, wall paintings and dark red drapes. A soft, excited murmur filled the room as the guests were pouring in to have a drink after the performance.  
  
She felt Georg walk up beside her and turned to face him.  
  
"Your water, darling," he said, and handed her a glass. "Are you sure you don't want a glass of wine?"  
  
Maria shook her head. "I'm still a bit shaky," she declared, and took a sip. "It really was wonderful, Georg. Thank you so much."  
  
He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close, grateful that the opera had met with her expectations. The story of the young Japanese girl who marries an American navy officer, and then commits suicide when he leaves her for an American wife, was so pure and simple that it had touched him, too. The music by Puccini was beautiful and Maria hadn't been able to hold back her tears as Butterfly sang 'Un Bel Dî Vendremo'.  
  
"Just remember that this sailor will never abandon his wife," he whispered into her ear, making her smile.  
  
They stood for a few moments in comfortable silence, just looking around at the décor and the people around them.  
  
"Oh," Maria said, suddenly remembering something. "Do you know who I just saw? That Polish Count Grazinski, who's staying at our hotel too. Isn't that a coincidence?"  
  
Georg nodded.  
  
"I hear he's a famous performer," Maria added. "Maybe we could go see him?" She looked up at Georg's face to see what he thought of her suggestion.  
  
"Well, maybe we could," Georg answered, deliberately vague. He wasn't sure if the kind of performance Victor did was something he wanted to bring Maria to see.  
  
Maria gave him an enquiring look, noticing his evasive answer. But before she could ask him about it, a familiar voice sounded behind them.  
  
"Well, isn't that Captain von Trapp with his new bride?"  
  
The voice sounded friendly and polite enough, but with an icy edge. Maria and Georg turned around as one.  
  
Holding a glass of champagne and smiling broadly at them was Baroness Schraeder. 


	8. Confrontations

Author's Note: I never saw Elsa as 'evil' (though I don't like her(), just as someone who fights for what she believes is hers - and steps aside in time, when she knows she can't win the fight. (I love the way imnotacommitee portrayed Elsa in "Every Happiness" which I think is very true to character.)  
  
But I also think it would be hard on Elsa to tell her friends the truth and risk losing face - hence my portrayal of her in this fic.  
  
Chapter 8 - Confrontations  
  
Georg froze when he saw Elsa. He had not imagined ever seeing her again after their last talk on the balcony, the evening he had proposed to Maria. Facing her unexpectedly was unsettling to say the least.  
  
He heard Maria draw in a sharp breath beside him and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. He didn't know if that gesture was supposed to be comforting her, or himself. He realised Elsa was still looking at them rather expectantly and he pulled himself together. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Elsa! What a surprise," he said, forcing a smile onto his face.  
  
She nodded at him in agreement.  
  
"Isn't it?" She turned to Maria, who was still looking at her in shock.  
  
"And Fraulein Maria! How nice to see you again," Elsa addressed her, still with that unnerving smile on her face.  
  
Maria gave a quick smile and didn't answer. The knowledge that this woman had attempted to keep her and Georg apart pounded in her head.  
  
Georg answered in her place.  
  
"It's Baroness von Trapp now, Elsa. Maria and I were married two weeks ago. We are here on our honeymoon." He spoke slowly, as if talking to someone who needed careful explanation.  
  
"Oh yes of course, you wouldn't be travelling together without being married, now would you?" Elsa gave Maria a rather condescending look. "Congratulations, my dear."  
  
"Thank you," Maria managed. The disdain in Elsa's look was unsettling her, but not as much as the thought that Georg had at one moment - only months ago - planned on marrying this icy creature.  
  
An uncomfortable silence settled over the trio, but before any of them could think of something to say, Elsa was joined by a handsome, middle-aged man.  
  
"Ah, here you are, darling. I thought we'd lost you," he said to her with a broad smile, as he stood beside her. "Did you run into friends?" He looked at Georg and Maria, obviously waiting to be introduced.  
  
Elsa seemed disturbed, but had no choice but to comply.  
  
"Count Erich von Wittelsbach, may I introduce Captain and Baroness von Trapp."  
  
As he heard the name Von Trapp, Erich looked up in recognition. He shot a quick look at Elsa, but then remembered to extend a hand to Georg.  
  
"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Captain. Elsa has told me much about you." His words were kind enough, but his eyes were not smiling. He turned to Maria, taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"And you too, Baroness." He let his eyes travel over Maria slowly, making her shiver with uneasiness. "I think I have you to thank for the fact that Elsa is still free for me to court."  
  
Maria turned pale, not knowing how to react. "Excuse me, I think I should go wash my hands," she mumbled feebly and almost ran in the direction of the restrooms.  
  
Georg felt the urge to go after her as she walked off and started to excuse himself, but Erich was already speaking to him again.  
  
"I see there are certain perks connected to having a young, pretty nun as a governess, Captain," he remarked, glancing in the direction Maria had disappeared to. "My children's governess is a sour fifty-year old widow whom I wouldn't touch with a pole."  
  
"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Count," Georg said coolly, trying to remain polite.  
  
Elsa shot a warning glance at Erich, but he didn't notice and went on.  
  
"Well you must have been disappointed, not being able to marry my lovely Elsa, but I am grateful that you didn't keep her for yourself. I'm sure you will be happy now, with your young wife and new child."  
  
Realisation dawned on Georg. Elsa had spread the rumour that he'd got Maria pregnant and that that was the reason why he broke off their engagement.  
  
"I'm glad to see you are still your kind, friendly self, Elsa." Georg looked at her with a stare so cold that even Elsa recoiled at his look. He turned back to face Erich.  
  
"My wife is not expecting, Count. I married her because I love her. I can only wish the same for you. If you'll excuse me?"  
  
He turned around without even giving Elsa another look and walked in the direction of the restrooms, leaving Elsa to explain her actions to Count von Wittelsbach.  
  
Georg just reached the restrooms when Maria emerged, still looking rather pale.  
  
"Are you all right," he asked her, eyeing her intently.  
  
She managed a smile. "I guess so. I'm a bit faint, I think I'd like to go back to the hotel."  
  
He put his arm around her and nodded. "I'm sorry you had to face her," he told her quietly, while walking down the hall toward the exit.  
  
Maria shook her head. "How could you have known?"  
  
Georg remained silent. Indeed, he couldn't have known. He looked sideways at Maria. Her face was tense and still pale, and she was breathing quickly, betraying nervousness. He didn't think that she was so upset just from running into Elsa. He didn't pry however. First, he'd take her back to the hotel. He could try to find out why she was so upset when they got there.  
  
The taxi ride back to the hotel passed in silence. Maria sat quietly, staring out of the window at the dark Paris streets. Georg held her hand, but didn't know what to say to her.  
  
When they entered the hotel room, Maria broke the silence.  
  
"Will you unbutton my dress," she asked, turning her back to Georg.  
  
He complied quietly. As he exposed her back, he traced his fingers over her soft skin. He was disappointed when he got no reaction at all from Maria. Instead, she whispered a soft 'thank you' and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Georg took his shoes and jacket off and sat down on the edge of the bed. He stared at the bathroom door, wondering what caused her sad look and quiet behaviour. Of course, running into Elsa would have been strange for her - it had been for him. But Maria had never since their engagement shut him out from her feelings.  
  
The door opened and Maria came out. Georg was surprised to notice she was wearing a silk night-gown. In the short two weeks of their marriage, neither of them had had any need for night clothes.  
  
She walked past him, intending to walk around to the other side of the bed, but he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Maria.." he looked at her pleadingly. She just stood there, not looking at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
He stood up and brought his hand to her face, cupping her cheek and looking into her eyes. Putting his other hand on her shoulder, he gently pushed her down onto the bed and sat down next to her.  
  
Maria sighed and looked at her hands, which she was wringing in her lap nervously. "I was just thinking..." she began, her voice trembling. "If I hadn't come back from the abbey.. you would have been married to her now." She still avoided looking at him.  
  
He closed his eyes in pain when he realised what had been bothering her. He turned her face toward his, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Never," he said, looking at her deadly serious.  
  
"But you did ask her to marry you. How could you, she is so cold!" Maria became more emotional and a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
He pulled her close to him and stroked her hair.  
  
"Darling, I would never have married Elsa. It was just... Everybody seemed convinced that we were a perfect match. And I wanted to believe that there could be some joy in my life again. So I convinced myself against my own better judgement that maybe, she would make me happy."  
  
Maria looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears, but with understanding beginning to spread on her face.  
  
Georg continued. "You were the one to bring me joy. Asking Elsa to marry me was the stupid act of a broken-hearted man, trying to cover up his feelings. I was afraid, almost convinced, that you did not love me. After all, you did run away, remember?"  
  
She smiled a small smile through her tears and nodded. "I was scared and insecure," she admitted. "I just never realised you were, too."  
  
"Even if you hadn't come back when you did, we still would have found a way to be together, Maria," Georg whispered. "You are my destiny."  
  
She put her head on his shoulder and sighed, feeling calmed and comforted by his loving words. He held her close and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Are you convinced now that I could only have married you, my love," he asked softly.  
  
He felt her nod against his shoulder. "I am so sorry I doubted you," she whispered. She pulled back from their embrace a little and looked at him. She smiled again, with more conviction this time, and leaned in to kiss his lips. She let the soft kiss linger for a while, and when they pulled apart, she said: "Thank you. For a wonderful evening. And for loving me."  
  
Their eyes locked and a spark shot across. When they kissed again it was more passionate, and not letting go of each other, they slowly sank back onto the bed.  
  
***  
  
A/N  
  
Ok this was definitely the hardest chapter I've ever written. I'm not sure what to think of it really, so feedback will be greatly appreciated.  
  
I will go on with this story! So requests / suggestions are also welcome.  
  
JoolsFan 


	9. A Happy Discovery

Chapter 9 - A Happy Discovery  
  
Maria awoke from her peaceful slumber and blinked her eyes against the soft light of dawn. Feeling Georg's eyes on her, she turned her head to look at him. He was propped up on one elbow and was looking at her lovingly.  
  
"I could just look at you for hours," he confessed.  
  
Maria smiled and turned onto her side, so that they were facing. "I think you can do more than that," she said huskily, sliding an arm around his waist, pulling herself close to him.  
  
The feeling of skin on skin caused a low grunt to escape from Georg's throat. Surprised at how much fire Maria could evoke in him in a few seconds, he kissed her hungrily, glad that she had proven to be just as passionate as him.  
  
She kissed him back eagerly and let her hand travel up and down his spine. Little sparks of electricity seemed to jump all over his skin at her sensual touch. Georg let his kisses drift along her jaw, down her neck, all the way to her shoulders, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin under his lips. Maria tilted her head backwards, eyes closed with pleasure, as she let his caresses come over her, carrying her into another world.  
  
***  
  
"Shouldn't we get up," Maria asked lazily, while snuggling even closer to Georg.  
  
"I guess so," was Georg's reply, also hugging Maria tighter to him.  
  
They both sighed contentedly, neither making an actual attempt to get out of bed.  
  
"We could order room service," Georg suggested, a mischievous grin on his face. "At least, I assume you're hungry.. .. I seem to have that effect on you."  
  
Maria smiled into his shoulder. "Well, for a change, I'm not, actually. But you can order some breakfast for yourself, if you want."  
  
"You mean I have finally managed to satisfy your appetite, my love?" Georg quipped.  
  
"Mmm.. ..Only for the moment, I'd say," Maria answered, placing playful kiss on his jaw, which she could just reach without having to untangle herself from his arms.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Georg looked down at his wife in his arms, burying his nose in her hair. It smelled of vanilla.  
  
"No, really. My stomach feels a bit funny," she answered.  
  
Georg pulled a frown into his forehead at this answer. For the past few days, ever since they came back from the picnic trip actually, Maria had not shown any signs of her usual healthy appetite. At first he thought maybe she'd caught a cold in the thunderstorm, but apart from not eating very much, she seemed completely fine.  
  
The remark from Count von Wittelsbach echoed in his head. A new child .. .. He had told him that his wife was not expecting, but maybe, he'd been wrong?  
  
"Maria," he asked, shifting her head to the pillow carefully so he could turn onto his side.  
  
She looked at him questioningly, wondering why he suddenly had such a serious expression.  
  
"Darling, when are you supposed to get your period?"  
  
Her cheeks coloured a bit at his question. She was not used to discussing such private matters with anyone, but he was bound to notice anyway, she realised. She thought for a second, hardly aware of even what day of the week it was, because of their surroundings.  
  
"Well, about two or three days ago, actually. Why?" But as she said 'why' he saw understanding dawning on her.  
  
"Do you think I'm.. .. I mean.. .. that we are.. .. " she stuttered, not really daring to say the words.  
  
He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her gently. "I'm not sure, of course", he said, "but I think you might be expecting, yes. You've been feeling faint, you haven't been eating much.. .. The signs are there." He smiled at her.  
  
Surprise, happiness and shock fought for control over Maria's face, and Georg grinned at her quickly changing expressions. Finally, she seemed to settle halfway between happiness and shock.  
  
"Of course, you should see a doctor if we want to be sure," Georg suggested.  
  
Maria nodded fiercely. Georg pulled her to him and kissed her again. "I love you," he told her.  
  
Maria let out a sound between a laugh and a sigh. "I love you too," she answered, her voice quivering a bit. She sat up and looked at him. She leaned in for a last kiss before sliding out of the bed. Slowly, she walked toward the bathroom. With her hand on the doorknob, she turned around and looked at Georg with a half smile.  
  
"I love you," he confirmed once more. And with a full smile breaking onto her face, she disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
"How long have you been married, Baroness von Trapp?" Doctor Dubois looked up at Maria from his writing. He had been carefully taking notes while Maria explained why she had come to see him.  
  
"Eh, eighteen days, to be precise, doctor."  
  
The doctor, a kind, elderly man, smiled at her answer.  
  
"And you think you might be pregnant." This was more a statement than a question.  
  
"Well, my husband thought of the possibility first. We have seven children from his previous marriage, you see, so he's had a little more experience than me." Maria smiled nervously.  
  
"I see. Now, 18 days is not long ­ or is there a possibility that your pregnancy may be further along?" He cleared his throat, somewhat ill at ease with this question.  
  
"No!" Maria cried out, indignant that everybody seemed to think she had become pregnant before she was married. Then she realised that the doctor simply needed to know. "I'm sorry," she apologised. "But no, there is no such possibility."  
  
"I didn't mean to imply anything, my dear," said the doctor, equally apologetic. "Well, I need to do a small examination, you understand. Would you please undress behind that screen?" He nodded toward the corner, where an examining table was mostly hidden from sight by a large screen. "There is a dressing gown which you can use."  
  
Maria underwent the doctor's examining prods with resignation. She felt rather embarrassed, but kept repeating to herself that he was a doctor and had probably done this hundreds of times before. Still, she couldn¹t suppress a sigh of relief when he told her she could get dressed again.  
  
When she emerged from behind the screen and sat down in front of the doctor's desk, she looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"Well, Baroness, I have good news for you. I think you are indeed about two weeks pregnant. It's still very early, but everything seems to be in order. Congratulations."  
  
"I don't know what to say," Maria said, her voice quivering. "Thank you."  
  
The doctor stood up and extended his hand to her across the desk. This made Maria realise that the consultation had ended, and she got up quickly. She shook the doctor's hand, and walked towards the door of the office.  
  
She was feeling happy, strange, and quite bewildered at what she had just heard. As she reached the door, she turned around.  
  
"Doctor?  
  
He looked up, but she didn't continue. "Is there something you wanted to ask me, Baroness?" He smiled encouragingly.  
  
"Yes. Ehm, will it hurt the baby when we.. .. If my husband and I.. .. " her voice trailed off and she looked at the floor.  
  
"If you and your husband are intimate together," doctor Dubois ended her question for her. Maria turned crimson, but nodded.  
  
"No, my dear, that will not hurt the baby at all. When your pregnancy moves along and your stomach grows bigger, you will just have to ask your husband to be gentle with you. But for the rest, I don't see any problems at all."  
  
Maria managed a little smile. "Thank you," she said, and slipped out of the office.  
  
Georg stood up from his seat and walked up to her the moment she came out. He had such a look of nervous anticipation on his face that Maria couldn¹t help smiling, regardless of how nervous she felt herself.  
  
When she didn't immediately speak, he put his hands on her shoulders and said: "Well?"  
  
She looked into his eyes, and suddenly, she felt her nervousness disappear. Since Georg's observation of that morning, she had felt both anxious and happy. She had never anticipated on becoming a mother, but now that the possibility was open to her, she wanted it more than anything. But this was so soon ­ and Georg had already been through it seven times. How would he feel about having another baby?  
  
But the love and expectation she read in his eyes told her there was no need for doubt. She smiled a wide smile at him and nodded.  
  
"We're going to have a baby," she whispered.  
  
******  
  
A/N  
  
* I know it's quick - but hey, if you look up the word "fertile" in a dictionary, there must be a picture of Captain von Trapp and his offspring there! Besides, I just couldn't resist. :-)  
  
*Applause to Maria's Georg, who was the first to notice (very keen!).  
  
* I haven't a clue how a doctor would have determined pregnancy in such an early stage in the 1930's. I'm from the ClearBlue generation (in general that is, I have no first-hand experience at all). So I just made a nice embarrassing examination up. I apologise to Maria! LOL 


	10. Shopping!

Forgive this short chapter, I didn't have a lot of time this week. Hope you'll enjoy it anyway!  
  
Chapter 10 - Shopping!  
  
Georg took her in his arms and lifted her from the ground, smiling broadly. Maria laughed out, overjoyed with the news and Georg's reaction to it.  
  
As Georg put her down, he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"I love you, Maria von Trapp," he whispered at her before his lips found hers.  
  
***  
  
"Oh Georg, look, how tiny!"  
  
Maria held up a particularly small, soft white jacket for Georg to see. He walked up next to her and slid an arm around her waist.  
  
"It's adorable, darling. But how many woollen jackets do you think a baby will need when it's born in June?"  
  
He grinned and looked at the pile of miniature clothes Maria had already assembled.  
  
Maria looked a little embarrassed, but smiled as she saw the grin on Georg's face. She shrugged and looked around, making a gesture that seemed to cover the whole baby department of Lafayette's.  
  
"It's all so cute," she said, slightly apologetic. "But you're right, I should probably be a little more, eh, selective."  
  
She eyed the things she'd picked out so far, and started going through the little jackets, jumpers, socks and hats, a blissful expression on her face again.  
  
Georg couldn't help but smile. Maria had been beaming ever since they left the office of Doctor Dubois a few hours ago. He was overjoyed at the news himself, and when she'd hesitantly suggested that she'd like to go look at baby things, he'd been more than happy to comply. Seeing Maria so glowing with enthusiasm and love made him even happier than he had been so far, something he hadn't thought was possible.  
  
He put his hand over hers, stopping her from folding a pale yellow romper suit. She looked up sideways at him in surprise.  
  
"We can take them all," he said softly.  
  
*** "And this for Marta, I think," said Maria, as she held up a large stuffed elephant with an enormous pink bow around its neck.  
  
"Doesn't she have enough stuffed animals, Maria," asked Georg, looking at the enormous elephant and wondering how on earth they would ever get everything back to Salzburg with them.  
  
"Yes of course, but no elephant yet. And she'll adore the pink bow," Maria said firmly and added the elephant to the pile of presents they'd picked out for the children.  
  
Georg sighed in defeat. After having picked out enough baby clothes to supply an orphanage, Maria had rightly suggested they should also be getting souvenirs for the children. The elephant was the last addition to a pile that already included the collected works of Jules Verne in French for Brigitta, tennis rackets for the boys, a pink summer dress for Liesl, a home chemistry set for Louisa (Georg made a mental note to himself to take anything explosive out before giving it to her), and a large teddy bear for Gretl.  
  
A sales woman walked up to them, having noticed the growing pile of things Georg and Maria had collected around themselves.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with, Madame, Monsieur," she asked.  
  
Georg and Maria exchanged a glance. Maria noticed the exasperated expression on her husband's face, and had to admit she was actually getting quite tired herself.  
  
"I think we're finished shopping," she told the sales woman, and smiled as she heard Georg's sigh of relief. "We'd like all of this," she motioned toward the baby clothes and the gifts.  
  
The sales woman raised her eyebrows, but was wise enough not to comment.  
  
"Would it be possible to have this delivered to our hotel," Georg asked, not feeling up to the task of dragging a whole afternoon's worth of shopping back to the hotel in a taxi.  
  
"Naturally, sir," was the answer, and Georg quickly gave the woman the details of where to send it, and paid for their purchases. He raised his eyebrows at the amount of French Francs, but looking at Maria's happy face, he shook his head and pushed the pile of bank notes over the counter smiling.  
  
***  
  
"What a shame we couldn't get through," Maria said a little disappointed, as they stood in the elevator going up.  
  
Georg nodded. "We can try again tomorrow," he said, trying to cheer her up. "That's just the way it is with international telephone lines."  
  
She nodded. "I know. It's just, it's been such a happy day, and I would have loved to hear the children's voices. That would have made today just perfect."  
  
Georg smiled. It warmed his heart every time he realized how much Maria loved their children, and how much they loved her.  
  
"Maybe I know another way to make this day completely perfect," he said, and leaned over to whisper something in her ear.  
  
"Georg!" A blush shot to her face and she nodded her head towards the liftboy, a warning look in her eyes.  
  
"He's not listening," Georg whispered and pulled her close, kissing her lips.  
  
Maria was torn between her desire to answer his kiss and her embarrassment, but Georg was right, the liftboy didn't even seem to notice they were there. Still, she pulled back out of his embrace, but a spark remained in her eyes.  
  
They reached the 7th floor and as soon as the elevator doors closed behind them, they shared another kiss. They quickly walked the few meters to the door of their suite, and Georg fumbled with the key, trying to open the door and kiss Maria at the same time. The door opened and they stumbled in, not letting each other go. Georg closed the door behind them with his foot and then picked Maria up, carrying her to the bed.  
  
As he gently put her down, she shrieked suddenly, and before Georg had the time to ask her what was the matter, she began laughing.  
  
"Turn on the lights," she giggled, and Georg felt for the light switch next to the bed, curious what was so funny. As he turned the bedside light on, he saw Maria sitting on the bed with the large stuffed elephant in her hands. The rest of their purchases had been put on the sofa and desk.  
  
"Seems like our things have been delivered. You put me down right on top of it," she said, still giggling a bit.  
  
Georg looked from his wife to the elephant. He took the stuffed animal from her hands and flung it in the general direction of the sofa. Maria followed its flight across the room with her eyes and when she looked back at her husband, she felt a jolt of electricity shoot down her spine at his intense look.  
  
He sat down on the bed next to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "We don't need a witness," he mumbled lowly, while he gently pushed her back into the pillows and let his mouth find hers.  
  
And on the floor, the elephant lay blind and deaf behind the sofa. 


	11. Home

A/N *I do apologize for the delay in updating! Hope this chapter makes up for the wait.  
  
*The Anschluss (Annexation) of Austria to Germany took place on March 12th, 1938. Obviously, this does not fit into the timeline of the movie, which as we all know takes place during the summer. However, as the makers of TSOM thought nothing of changing the map of Europe to fit their needs (Salzburg does NOT border on Switzerland, but, to quote Robert Wise, "In Hollywood, you make your own geography") I guess they weren't too fussy when it came to history, either, placing the Anschluss at the end of the summer. However they forced me to go along with them. Just so as you know - I actually took the trouble of doing a little research here, only to find out I couldn't use the facts. ~sigh~ So, the historical inaccuracy in this chapter is not my fault.. ;-)  
  
Chapter 11 - Home  
  
One morning about a week later, as Maria looked out the windows of the breakfast room, she noticed that the leaves on the trees had turned yellow and red completely. She wondered how it was possible, that she hadn't noticed how late summer had faded into early autumn.  
  
She looked at her husband, who just walked in, returning from the reception desk to check if there was mail for them. As his hands were empty, she assumed that there wasn't.  
  
"I can't believe it's been a month since we arrived here, Georg," she stated, smiling at him.  
  
He cocked his head. "A month already? I could have sworn we've only been here a few days." He smiled back at her and reached across the table to take her hand. His eyes drifted toward Le Monde, the French newspaper that the waiter had brought along with their breakfast. The date on the paper's front paged announced that it was 18 Septembre, 1938. Indeed, only one day short of their first-month 'anniversary'.  
  
Maria followed Georg's gaze and saw his face turn serious as his eyes landed on the newspaper's headlines.  
  
"Not good news, is it?" she asked while trying to read the French headline upside-down.  
  
Georg shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not," he sighed. "I don't like the movements of the Germans at all. "  
  
Their eyes met across the table, serious for a moment while they let reality enter into their personal universe for the first time since they had arrived in Paris.  
  
But even though he was worried, Georg did not want too think too much about the situation in the world around them. Needing to lighten the mood, he smiled at Maria and said: "Have you thought of anything to do today? Because I think we need to shop for a gift."  
  
"A gift?" Maria reacted surprised. They had already bought more souvenirs for the children than they could carry.  
  
"Yes, a gift. Tomorrow is our one-month anniversary and I think my beautiful wife deserves a gift for that. Don't you agree?" And he bent over to kiss her.  
  
***  
  
As Georg and Maria entered the small, but exquisite-looking jeweller's shop on the Champs Elysées, the owner hurried to greet them.  
  
"Bonjour, Madame et Monsieur von Trapp!" he welcomed them enthusiastically.  
  
Georg shook the man's hand and greeted him heartily, and Maria shot a glance at her husband. He obviously knew the shopkeeper well, a fact that somehow didn't really surprise her  
  
Georg introduced her to the jeweller, a bald, wrinkly man with a broad smile and a monocle in one eye, whose name turned out to be Goudet. As Maria extended her hand to him, he brought it up to his lips in a graceful movement and kissed it lightly.  
  
"Je suis enchanté, Madame," he said, smiling up at Maria, who smiled at this somewhat strange, but kind man.  
  
Monsieur Goudet led Georg and Maria to a table in the corner of the shop, asking them to sit down while he would get out a few things he wanted to show them. This rather surprised Maria, they had not even explained what they were looking for.  
  
While the shopkeeper busily rummaged through drawers and cupboards, Maria bent over to Georg.  
  
"It seems he was expecting us," she whispered into his ear.  
  
Georg kept a straight face and said nothing.  
  
"I guess you did more at the reception than just check for mail this morning," Maria concluded, and the twinkle in Georg's eye confirmed that she was right.  
  
At that moment, Monsieur Goudet returned to their table with several display cases and velvet pouches. He put everything on the table and pulled up a chair, sitting across from Georg and Maria.  
  
"Well Madame von Trapp," he began, "your husband has explained to me a bit what he was looking for, but he told me he wanted you to make the final decision yourself. So if you'll look at this and tell me what you think?"  
  
While speaking, he took one of the display cases, taking the glass lid off and showing its contents to Maria. On a bed of red velvet lay an assortment of golden crosses.  
  
"Oh, how beautiful," Maria sighed softly, and looked from the crosses to Georg.  
  
"I want you to pick one out," he told her, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.  
  
Maria's eyes wandered over the different pendants. Some were plain crosses, others artfully made crucifixes with the body of Christ sculpted in detail in the gold.  
  
After short deliberation, she pointed to a plain cross with rounded edges. It was about an inch high and glistened in the soft light of the shop's lamps.  
  
"I like that one," she said, and Georg nodded in agreement. It was the one he'd thought she would choose.  
  
"Ah, I see you have taste," said Monsieur Goudet approvingly. "This is a beautiful piece of jewellery, ma chérie, simple, elegant, and very beautiful. Yes, I can see it would fit you very well."  
  
Maria blushed slightly at his compliment, but it was made in such a nice, sweet way, that she did not protest, as she normally would have.  
  
Monsieur Goudet carefully took the cross out of the display case and placed it on a small piece of velvet, which he lay on the table in front of Maria. She looked at it with eyes wide open in admiration, and then turned to Georg.  
  
"Do you like it?" she asked, wanting his approval.  
  
"My dear, I could not agree more with the words of Monsieur Goudet," Georg said, and Maria shortly leaned into him, placing her head on his shoulder for a moment.  
  
The shopkeeper looked upon them and sighed wistfully. "Ah, l'amour.. .. "  
  
Then he cleared his throat and opened one of the velvet pouches, exposing several gold chains in different lengths and styles.  
  
Maria turned her attention to him again, and together with Georg quickly picked out a rather long, thin chain to go with the cross. While Monsieur Goudet put the chain and the pendant together so she could put them around her neck, Maria gave Georg a soft kiss.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. "I love you."  
  
***  
  
"I'm glad we're here," Maria sighed as they entered the hotel room later that day. Instead of taking a taxi back to the hotel, they had enjoyed the beautiful autumn afternoon and walked all the way. The walk had been a little longer than they had anticipated, though. Georg looked at Maria as she fell backwards onto the bed. He sat down next to her and took off her shoes. Turning to face her, he bent over to kiss her softly. His hand caressed her stomach, which made her smile.  
  
"You look a little tired," he said.  
  
She nodded. "Don't worry, I'm fine," she assured him, covering his hand on her stomach with her own. "WE are fine, I guess I should say," she corrected herself. "I'm not used to being tired from a little walk, though." She frowned for a second, but then grinned. "I suppose that is one of the privileges of pregnancy!" she quipped.  
  
Georg smiled at her and nodded. "Yes, my dear, I'm afraid so. But I think I know the perfect solution. Just you lie here and wait a second."  
  
Maria followed him with her eyes as he got up and walked toward the bathroom door. Georg disappeared, and within seconds, she heard the tap running and a few splashing sounds.  
  
Soon he came back into the room, drying off his hands on a towel, and walked up to the bed to sit next to her again.  
  
"What you need is a nice, hot bath," he told her.  
  
"Oh yes, that would be lovely," Maria answered, closing her eyes in anticipation. She opened them again as she felt Georg's hands unbuttoning her jacket and looked at him mischievously.  
  
"I'm just helping you to get ready for your bath," Georg smiled innocently, and continued his task. He finished unbuttoning her jacket and pushed it aside, exposing a white blouse. As he moved his hands to the smaller buttons of the blouse, he bent over Maria and kissed her lips. She moaned softly and slid her arms around him, trying to pull him closer, but Georg resisted.  
  
"Not so impatient, Fraulein," he teased her. "I thought you said you were tired? So, let's get you into that tub first."  
  
Maria considered his comment. His light touches had aroused her as they had always done so far, but a hot bath sounded good too...  
  
"There's no need for a dilemma, Fraulein," Georg grinned mischievously, reading her mind. "Be patient, and you can have both. ." he leaned in for another kiss, and when Maria sat up to meet him, he slid his arms around her to undo the zipper of her slip. He quickly finished undressing her and then took her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. The tub was almost full and he gently placed her in the warm water, which smelled sweetly of the rose oil he'd generously added.  
  
Maria sighed in contentment as she felt the warmth envelop her.  
  
"I guess you were right," she smiled at Georg, while sliding in even deeper so that the water reached up to her chin. "This is just what I need."  
  
Georg gazed down at her lovingly. "I'll just leave you in peace for a little while," he said, and bent over to kiss her forehead. "But I'll be back!"  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Georg peeked his head around the bathroom door and saw Maria lying perfectly still in the tub, her eyes closed. At first, he thought she was sleeping, but the contented smile that lingered on her lips told him that she was awake, and just relaxing.  
  
She must have heard him, for without opening her eyes, she said: "This was a great idea, Georg." Her voice sounded low and relaxed, and also, he realised, very sexy.  
  
"Maybe I have an even better idea," he said, as he walked up the bath. He sounded so suggestive that now, Maria did open her eyes and turned her head to him.  
  
"Oh," she said, slightly surprised, but obviously enjoying what she saw.  
  
"Sit up," Georg told her, and when she did, he stepped into the tub behind her. The bath was large enough for both of them and as Georg sat down, he slid his legs along Maria's and gently pulled her back until she was resting against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Indeed, this is better," Maria moaned and turned her head upwards to look at him. They tried to kiss, and laughed when Maria couldn't reach beyond Georg's chin. They satisfied themselves with snuggling even closer, and Georg stroked her arms and shoulders as he enjoyed the feeling of holding her to him. She smelled of the rose oil, which had also made her skin soft and a little slippery under his hands. The effect was very sensual and he let his hands roam further. He slid them under her arms and caressed her sides, and felt Maria shiver under his touch. As he found her breasts she moaned and rolled her head over his chest. For a while Maria enjoyed his caresses, but grew a little restless as she was not able to touch Georg in return. She tried to turn around, but obviously the bath tub was not designed for such a manoeuvre, and the water gushed over the side. They both sat up, looking over the edge of the tub at the small lake on the bathroom floor and grinning.  
  
"Maybe we should continue this elsewhere," Georg suggested.  
  
Maria nodded in agreement and they both stood up, causing the water to move wildly and another gush to spill onto the floor.  
  
They didn't have eyes for the bathroom floor though. Georg grabbed a towel from the rack and quickly dried them both up a bit, all the while kissing Maria and not letting her go. They stumbled into the bedroom and fell onto the bed, where they let their passion for each other take over.  
  
***  
  
When Maria woke up, the room was dark. She heard Georg talking softly and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out the time on the bedside clock. It was 8.30 p.m.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" she asked as he put down the phone.  
  
"Room service. I ordered us some dinner," he answered, sliding back under the covers and snuggling close to her. "I didn't think you'd feel like going out anymore."  
  
"No, indeed," she said, and kissed him. "Today is perfect already. Thank you again for the beautiful cross."  
  
He smiled and touched the tip of her nose. "You won't actually get that until tomorrow, Fraulein. It's your one-month anniversary gift, after all."  
  
They remained happily in each other's arms until a knock on the door announced their dinner. Georg slid out of bed and put on his robe. He opened the door at a crack only, not letting the waiter enter their room or even allow him a look inside, as Maria was still in bed. When the boy walked back to the elevator, Georg pulled the small trolley inside. There were two silver-domed plates on it, two glasses, a bottle of wine and a bottle of water, and an evening paper.  
  
Maria sat up in bed, and looked around for something to put on while they had dinner. She found Georg's shirt and decided that would do. When she had put it on, she looked up at him and realized he had not moved from his spot by the door.  
  
"What is it?" she asked softly, dreading the answer.  
  
He turned to her, his face grave, holding the newspaper in his hand.  
  
"The Germans have invaded Austria." ***  
  
The following morning, Georg and Maria were waiting in the lounge until their taxi would arrive to take them to the railway station. The number of suitcases around them was twice the number they had originally brought, as half of them were filled with souvenirs for the children. Marta's stuffed elephant sat on top of the luggage, as it was too large to fit into any suitcase.  
  
"I'm sorry it had to end like this," Georg said, after they had sat in silence for a while.  
  
Maria touched his cheek. "It's been the most beautiful month of my life," she told him. "But now, we need to return to our children and our country."  
  
Georg pulled her close and held her tightly for a while. His face was tight and pale as he thought of what lay ahead of them. Maria stroked his back.  
  
"Don't worry, " she whispered. "Whatever happens, we will get through it together."  
  
And as he kissed her forehead, he knew she was right. He had found his home and his destiny in the arms of the woman he loved. Together, they would indeed get through everything that life would bring onto their path.  
  
He saw a taxi pull up in front of the hotel and kissed her again.  
  
"Come," he said, "Let's go home."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N Maybe not such a happy ending, but I wanted to keep it in sync with the movie.  
  
During the Sixteen going on Seventeen-scene with Liesl, you can see that Maria is wearing a long gold necklace (it's a bit hidden in her cleavage, LOL, but look closely). Despite intensive use of the pause and zoom buttons on my DVD-player I can't make out what it is. but I think it's a cross. And now you know where she got it. ;-)  
  
Please let me know what you think??!! I live off reviews. 


End file.
